Spider-Man (Miguel O'Hara)
Spider-Man 2099 '('Miguel O'Hara) is a superhero hailing from the future, specifically the year 2099, and the successor of the original Spider-Man, Peter Parker. He is a geneticist working for Alchemax who, in an attempt to replicate the powers of Spider-Man, accidentally altered his genetic code to 50% spider, giving him spider-like superpowers. Miguel originally strived to find a cure, but upon realizing how much of a dystopia the future was, donned a UMF-crafted suit and became the next Spider-Man. He is the eponymous protagonist of the comic book of the same name, and is a supporting protagonist in various Spider-Man stories, especially the Spider-Verse ''storyline. History Origins Miguel O'Hara, an engineer of Irish and Mexican descent, worked for Alchemax. He was less than pleased at the corporation's vast control over the city. A genius in the field of genetics, he was being pressured by Tyler Stone to test a process to imprint genetic codes into human physiology. He reluctantly tried the process on a test subject named Mr. Sims. It was a failure - Sims was transformed into a hideous creature and quickly died. This was the last straw for Miguel: he went to Stone and attempted to hand in his notice. Stone gave and Miguel accepted a drink which, unknown to Miguel had been laced with the highly addictive hallucinogenic drug called Rapture. As Alchemax was sole manufacturer of the drug, Stone expected that Miguel would be forced to remain with the company. In an attempt to rid himself of the hallucinogen, Miguel decided to try the genetic procedure, which had killed Sims, on himself. The process was sabotaged by his supervisor, Aaron Delgato, in the attempt to kill him (the incident would be covered up as an accident). Miguel survived the process; his DNA was spliced with the genes of a spider and gained several powers. Making a costume from a Day of the Dead (a traditional Mexican holiday) outfit, Miguel battled Alchemax and other villains as the Spider-Man of 2099. Powers O'Hara possesses a variety of superhuman attributes after being genetically imprinted with the DNA of a spider. *'Superhuman Strength:' O'Hara possesses the proportionate strength of a spider. At his peak, he possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift up to 10 tons. O'Hara's great strength also extends to his legs, allowing him to leap great distances. He has been known to leap to heights of at least 30 feet in a single bound. *'Superhuman Speed:' O'Hara can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' O'Hara's advanced musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can physically exert himself for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' O'Hara's body is harder and more resistant to certain types of physical injury than the body of an ordinary human, though he's far from invulnerable. His bodily tissues are conditioned to allow him to withstand great impact forces and he has resisted impacts, such as falling from a height of many stories and being repeatedly struck by a super-humanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to himself. *'Superhuman Agility:' O'Hara's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' O'Hara's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete.. *'Accelerated Vision:' O'Hara's visual acuity is considerably beyond that of a normal human. O'Hara can see objects at much greater distances, with perfect clarity, relative to an ordinary human. O'Hara possesses this same level of clarity at night, enabling him to see in near-complete darkness. It is possible that he is able to see into the infra-red end of the electromagnetic spectrum, enabling him to see a person's body heat. the flicker-fusion horizon(the speed at which some objects appear as a blur) in his eyes is superior to other people. What appears as a blur to most people, he can see perfectly. It also acts as a type of early warning, not the degree of a spider-sense but he is able to see attacks coming from far away. *'Rapid Healing:' O'Hara's accelerated metabolism affords him a rapid healing ability that lets him regenerate damaged bodily tissue faster and more extensively than a normal human is capable of. Injuries such as slashes or puncture wounds can heal completely within a matter of hours. It isn't known if O'Hara's healing powers afford him greater resistance to toxins or diseases; nor if they grant him an extended lifespan. O'Hara's healing factor isn't sufficiently enhanced to regenerate severed limbs or missing organs. Although he heals at a greater rate than a normal human, he doesn't possess an actual superhuman healing factor. *'Talons and Fangs:' O'Hara possesses elongated canine teeth that secrete a paralyzing, though non-toxic, venom. He also possesses short, retractable talons at the tips of his fingers and toes that he uses to dig into surfaced, enabling him to crawl along them as a spider might. The talons are also razor sharp and, coupled with his great strength, are able to rend materials as durable as cinder block. *'Spinnerets:' Both of O'Hara's forearms contain a set of spinnerets that release a very strong and sticky web-like substance from the back of his wrists. O'Hara can use this webbing to swing from building to building with or as a means of restraining an individual. Unlike the original spider-man, O'Hara's webs are organic and are chemically identical to real spider silk. *'Enhanced Resilience:' O'Hara has a level of resilience far greater than most humans. He once fell off a building and effortlessly walked to a hospital, where a doctor said that with broken ribs and massive fractures, it was amazing that he could even stand up. *'Spider-Sense:' Originally O'Hara did not possess a Spider-Sense as the original Spider-Man did. However, in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, Madame Web passed on this power to him to aid him. Note that this ability has not appeared outside of Shattered Dimensions. *'Accelerated Decoy:''' Allows O'Hara to move so fast that he can leave behind a body double for enemies to attack. Gallery CoOjHvpWIAANNG9.jpg 250px-Sman2099.jpg Navigation Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Chaotic Good Category:Arrogant Category:Genius Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Ninjas Category:Localized Protection Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Legacy Category:Successors Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Related to Villain Category:Siblings Category:Betrayed Category:Superheroes Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Outright